


Beneath the stars

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coldplay, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Song Lyrics, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Based on the prompt: Imagine your OTP slow dancing under the stars, as close together as possible and gigantic smiles on their faces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt above. A huge kudos to the author. Send them some love on Wattpad! https://www.wattpad.com/348260724-367-things-to-imagine-your-otp-doing-imagine-5

Sebastian takes Kimi to a field just close to his home.

The night was cold and cloudless, which meant they could see the stars for miles above them.

Kimi glances up at the sky and smiles. "Nice night."

"It is." Sebastian replies, dropping a blanket onto the grass and gesturing for Kimi to sit down on it.

Kimi does, gladly. The night is cold and he wants nothing more then to sit as close to Sebastian as possible.

"I come here a lot." Sebastian murmurs after some companionable silence. "When I need to think or breathe for five minutes. It's nice."

Kimi turns to look at him. "It is quiet." He muses.

"And you can see all the stars." Sebastian replies, gazing above him. "I used to love the stars when I was little."

"Do you know their names?" Kimi asks, curious.

"The constellations? Yes I can name a few." Sebastian says with a smile.

"Then what are those called?" Kimi gestures to a cluster of stars.

"That is the Scorpius constellation." Sebastian answers. "That bright star there is called Antares."

"It's supposed to be a scorpion?" Kimi asks, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"Well in legend yes." Sebastian shrugs. "I don't want to bore you with it."

"It's not boring." Kimi replies. "Go on, tell me."

"Well the scorpion in legend killed a famous hunter, Orion, by stinging him in his heel. Orion is also a constellation but it's on the other part of the sky, so the two of them are chasing each other through the stars."

"How do you know all this?" Kimi asks, amazed.

"Too many books of old about legends and myths." Sebastian replies with a shake of his head.

"I never knew stars had stories." Kimi says, glancing up again.

"Yeah well, they do. But I'm not telling you all of them tonight." Sebastian answers with a smile. "Do you know what I want to do?"

"What?" Kimi asks.

"Dance." Sebastian replies.

"Dance?" Kimi asks puzzled.

"Yep. I have some music. Lets just dance." Sebastian gives Kimi a puppy dog look and Kimi sighs.

"Fine." Kimi says with a roll of his eyes as Sebastian grins and holds his hand out for Kimi to take.

Kimi takes his hand and Sebastian stands up with him, taking his phone out of his pocket to put on a song.

When the song starts to play, Kimi groans.

"Seriously?" Kimi asks. "This one?"

"Yes." Sebastian replies seriously. "Because you're my sky full of stars and I want to dance with you under them."

Kimi flushes at Sebastian's words and Sebastian takes his other hand, leading him in a slow dance around the field.

When the song ends, Sebastian dips Kimi and Kimi nearly falls in surprise, making Sebastian laugh.

"You didn't expect that, did you?" Sebastian asks as he gently pulls Kimi back up.

"No. You almost threw my back out!" Kimi complains, glaring at Sebastian.

"You enjoyed it! Stop being so grumpy!" Sebastian says casually, grinning at Kimi.

"I did not." Kimi replies, folding his arms across his chest.

"Did too." Sebastian sticks his tongue out to him. "Like the song said I gave you my heart."

"But another song says I can give it away." Kimi says teasingly.

"You wouldn't!" Sebastian says in mock hurt.

"I would, then give it to Valtteri." Kimi replies with a wink.

"You wouldn't! You don't even like him!" Sebastian says, lightly shoving Kimi.

Kimi chuckles and shoves him back. "I'm keeping your heart."

"Good." Sebastian says as he puts his arm around him. "No one but you is having it."

"As it should be." Kimi replies, smiling up at Sebastian happily.

The two make their way back to their blanket and lay down besides each other, occasionally pointing at the stars or kissing one another.

The rest of the night is spent beneath the stars and Sebastian tells Kimi stories until he falls asleep dreaming of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
